


French Kiss

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I actually didn't know that before but talk about lucky coincidences, Wow, also yes French Kiss came out in 1995, and ridiculous, it was fun, yes I've watched quite a few 1995 ads for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Carol is fascinated by television ads and asks a lot of questions.





	French Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt French Kiss.

There were few moments of just sitting down and relaxing, knowing that very soon they'd need to leave to try and make things right, for Talos and for Mar-Vell. But in one such moment, Monica insisted on showing Carol the television. It was an interesting concept of entertainment for her, something that she was quite fascinated by. 

Especially the advertisements caught her attention and she was glued to the screen, asking occasional questions about everything, like where the island of purple giants was on earth and if a candy could truly transport someone onto a beach. Both Maria and Monica laughed quite a lot about how serious she took even the most ridiculous ads. 

When an ad for the new movie French Kiss was playing, she was especially confused about the concept of it being a teaser for a larger story. Eventually she understood what it meant and zeroed in on a different aspect.

"So it's called French Kiss because it's set in France and they are kissing?"

Maria looked at her for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Umm, yeah, sure. I guess. There's another meaning but, umm..."

Side eyeing her daughter, she wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. But Monica just rolled her eyes.

"I know what a French kiss is, mom. Everybody does."

Carol chose that moment to jump back into the conversation.

"I don't."

"It means you kiss with tongue. It's not a big deal. I think it's kinda gross actually."

Carol raised her eyebrows and frowned a little. 

"I think I agree with that. Fluid exchanges can get pretty messy pretty quickly."

Both Maria and Monica laughed at that, and after a moment, Carol joined in and they continued watching TV, determined to make the best of the time they still had together.


End file.
